


Marvel Cinematic What If?

by ThLaDe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThLaDe/pseuds/ThLaDe
Summary: Imagine a world where everything turn out different. One not so much a fantasy, but not your reality either. I’m talking multiverse theory. The idea that there is a possible world for any number of alterations that you can make regarding that universe without messing with the laws of the multiverse. Of course, a multiverse’s laws can differ between the omniverse but that picture is too big. Try zooming into a multiverse, not your own, a world where things take place differently altogether. The first law of this world is that of heroes, they exist. They clean up the mess. That’s the biggest difference between our multiverse and there’s, they have superpowers, the type you see in movies. Those Marvel ones. In fact. This multiverse is exactly like it, but a little different. Just a bit to make things interesting…Vignettes on possible worlds in the Marvel Cinematic Multiverse. Some may be morbid. Some may be optimistic. The only thing they have in common is they they are short and might not be canon compliant.





	Marvel Cinematic What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette is a possible world where the Avengers die saving the world during the Chitauri Invasion.

“Boom!” The explosion was loud. Deafening. There was a split second of calm before the storm. The storm being a giant alien spaceship storming New York City. We needed our heroes.

My sister and I huddled under our bed. We closed our ears and eyes, not wanting to open for fear that seeing would make it a reality. That the world wasn’t coming to an end. We needed our heroes.

Where were they? We were too scared to turn on the news, it might make the situation even more real. It was then when we saw a flash of red and gold. It sped out of the nearby Stark Tower in blue booster fire. Through the window glazed with soot and dust, it wasn’t clear what was going on.

Our heroes were here. A flash of green. A thunderous impact on the ground. Then, one word…

“SMASH!” Another hero. The green one, they called him. A monster, they called. That was true. A freak of nature that us, humans, had created. Even monsters protected their homes.

Thunder roared. The god. They said Norse gods existed too. They also said that they were aliens. Think of that aliens versus aliens.

We knew there were three others. They said it on the news before we clicked it off, my sister and I. Were were scared. So here we sit under a bed, waiting for it all to end…

It did.

It ended at a cost.

They said our heroes were dead. They wouldn’t come back.

Who would be our heroes now?


End file.
